Wish I Wasn't Here
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: My first fanfic ever, so I hope you like it! Amy and Sammy (I call her Sammy) are moving and Amy is still treating Sammy badly. What will happen? Read to find out. Also, I know I'm bad with summaries, but just read it. Chapter 10 added! Also, mild swearing.
1. Before School

Sammy looked around at the grayish walls of her bedroom. It was small, only room for a dresser and her plain, white bed. There was only one window. Unfortunately, that window didn't show her the outside, it wasn't even for Sammy to use. It was for her sister, Amy. Amy was Sammy's twin, but didn't act like it. Instead, Amy acted like Sammy was a little bug that she wanted to go away. The window was used because Amy wanted to make sure Sammy was doing what she said at all times. Even the girls' father said, "Don't use the window." Their mother at least tried to treat Sammy right.

Sammy sighed, trying to go back to sleep. Sammy had never been treated like Amy. Amy was the prettier twin, she was treated nicer. Sammy had never seen a Christmas where she'd gotten something fancy, like Amy's new laptop computer or her iPhone 5C, which was pink. Sammy always got coal, or even nothing.

"Life will get better, Sammy." That was what Sammy told herself each day. In fact, Sammy was the only one to call herself Sammy. That was her real name, but Amy had decided Sammy was a second Amy. She'd given her the name Samey. Because of that, nobody called her Sammy. Just as Sammy was about to get some sleep, Amy yelled to her, "Samey! Get up and make me breakfast! Maybe if you do, you won't miss the bus!"

Today was a new day, a chance to start over. Sammy and Amy were going to a new high school. "Samey! Let's go already!"

Sammy got out of her bed, looking into Amy's room as she walked by. Amy had red walls, a soft bed with a red-rose print sheet on it, and her own personal balcony. Amy could go out there anytime, even late at night. Also, Amy's room was bigger, at least four times the size of Sammy's room.

As Sammy went downstairs, she saw her mother sitting at the table. She smiled a little when she saw that, because her mother was the only one in the family that believed in her. But because of their father liking Amy better, she often had to pretend not to care about Sammy. "It breaks my heart, Melissa." That's what she'd say on the phone, when nobody was around. She'd call Aunt Melissa and tell her how much she wished Sammy could live better. "Nobody here believes in her."

As Sammy approached the table, she saw eggs and bacon already there. "Mom? Did you make all this?"

"Yes, Samey." Even though Sammy's mom loved her, she still used the nickname Samey when she talked to her. It was one of the ways she hid how much she cared.

"But Amy told me to make breakfast for her. You don't understand how much she hates me. Amy wants me to die."

Sammy quickly burst into tears, not knowing Amy was standing over her. Amy, being Amy, kicked her out of the way before seeing the plates of food.

"Mother! Did Samey make these? She better have!" Amy glared at her twin sister, who had just stood up. Sammy's eyes and the tip of her nose were red.

"Well, Amy, I did. I knew she couldn't get up early enough to make them herself."

Amy furiously turned around, flaming mad. "Samey! I told you to make breakfast. I woke you up, and all you do is sit here and cry?! God, you're stupid. I'm surprised you even made it to high school." Amy kicked Sammy back onto the ground, kicking and punching her over and over again.

"Please- I was going-" Sammy suddenly went quiet for a second, and when Amy was done attacking her, she stood up, rubbing her hands together as of she were thinking, 'Got the job done.'

Sammy stood up, a bit dizzy and faint but still conscious.

"Let's get to school... Samey."


	2. On the Bus

Sammy followed Amy onto the bus, not too far behind because Amy didn't want Sammy's "ugly face" following her around all the time. When they boarded the bus, a wave of nervousness spread through Sammy. She didn't know any of these people. Some of them looked plain mean, like a couple sitting in the front. The girl had light skin and dark hair, and the guy had dark brown hair and light green eyes. They both glared when they saw her, and Sammy knew why- Amy was already sitting with them, and had just told them about what a failure Sammy was.

Another seat had a tall honey-blonde girl smiling into a mirror. The girl was wearing all pink. Sammy got so caught up in looking around that she nearly got knocked down. A tall girl in a lemon-yellow top and light blue jeans helped her up, then laughed. "Sorry! I just had to save a seat for my Codykins!" Soon enough, a boy came onto the bus. He had brown hair and light blue eyes, and was wearing a collared shirt. The tall purple-haired girl hugged him tightly, and when she finally let go, the boy asked, "Who's that, Sierra?"

"I don't know! I was only trying to get us a seat! EEEEE!"

As Sierra ran off looking for seats, the boy smiled over at Sammy. "Hi. I'm Cody." He held out his hand, which Sammy shook.

"Sammy."

"More like Samey!" The girl in the front smirked at her, laughing at Sammy's face. "Yeah, your sister told us."

"You tell her, Heather!" Amy laughed as the two girls high-fived. The guy was too busy on his iPhone to listen to them. Finally, Heather punched him. "We're you even listening, Al?"

That got his attention, and he glared at Heather. "That's not my name. It's Alejandro."

"Whatever."

Sammy was suddenly tripped by a foot in a white boot, obviously Amy. Sammy looked up and saw a really tall Australian girl. "Sorry!"

"No problem. I'm Jasmine. You?"

"Sammy."

"Samey!"

"Ha!"

"Oh, don't worry about those two. They just like to bother everyone. You know their names, right?"

"I do now."


	3. In the Morning

After the little accident on the bus, everyone knew who Sammy was. But not in a good way. In the halls, students pointed and laughed at her. Sammy knew they were teasing her, it was what she was used to. Sammy's luck got even worse when she got to her locker. Amy's locker was right next to hers.

"Well, well, well. Little Samey finally showed up? Did she get lost?" Amy's 'friendly' expression quickly changed to a sour one. "I knew you were stupid."

Before Sammy could even respond, Amy walked off with her new friend Heather. Sammy just sighed, leaning back against her cold locker. "Tell me."

A pale girl with platinum blond hair was facing Sammy. She was wearing a green sweater and had a voice like a fairy might have. "Tell you what?"

"What's wrong with you."

Sammy was stunned. She'd never said anything. "I never said anything, uh..."

"Dawn. My name's Dawn."

"Uh, hi. I'm Sammy, and-"

"I know. I can read auras."

Sammy didn't even bother asking what she meant. She'd just get more confused.

"Well... I have a twin sister Amy. She kinda looks like me, except she has a beauty mark. She was just teasing me." Telling this girl, Dawn, was definitely a load off. It was about time someone knew.

"Don't worry. You can fight back. It's in your aura."

Sammy was once again shocked. First, Sammy could never beat Amy. Second, how'd Dawn know about Amy?

"Dawn, are ya using your strange skill on Sammy?"

"Yes. I was asking her what was wrong with her."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, before smiling at Sammy. "So I see you've met Dawn, the aura-reader."

"Yeah, I guess I have."

A red headed girl with two short pigtails laughed. "Dawn confuses us too." She smiled. "I'm Zoey."

"Hi, Zoey."

Sammy felt a bit happier. It looked like these girls wanted to be her friends. Finally, real friends! On her first day, too. Sammy had almost completely forgotten about the bus accident, up until that purple-haired girl Sierra showed up pulling Cody's arm as she went. Her smile was huge.

"Sammy! Sorry about earlier. And sorry we never got to meet, hahaha!"

"Oh, that's alright..." Cody had been right. Sierra was kind of crazy. How was he able to even tolerate her?

"I'm Sierra!"

"Uh... Sammy."

Zoey, Dawn and Jasmine rolled their eyes. Sierra could be a bit strange. Sammy had a lot to learn about this school. After Sierra left, Zoey told her- "There are a few people you'll need to look out for. First, there's Dakota. She's a sickening blonde who only cares about her outfit, hair, and makeup. Next, Scott. He's a dirt farmer who eats dirt when he's upset." Zoey giggled, leaning into Sammy's ear. "I saw him eat dirt before. It's gross."

"Yeah, I can see it now."

Suddenly a girl that looked like a princess twirled over to them. "I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter. Dancing through the fire, because I am the champion-"

"Ella? Do you mind saving that for chorus?"

"Sure!" Ella spun away, singing to herself. Dawn turned towards Sammy. "You just saw Ella, the school's songbird. She sings all day, every day."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, just like a real princess."

The bell rang, and all students were out of the halls and into their classes. Sammy was on her way to room 109. She'd never been late, so she was running. "Oof! Sorry-" Sammy couldn't speak anymore. She had just seen perfection.


	4. In Class

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." The boy held out his hand. "I'm Topher."

"Sammy."

"It's actually Samey." Heather was walking by, with Alejandro.

"I guess they're already bugging you?"

"Yeah. But I'm used to it. What's with them anyway?"

"You don't know? Well, they started going out last year. But Heather kept getting mad at him for flirting with everyone when try were dating. They're always on-off. We're all used to it here."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. What class do you have, I'll take you there."

Sammy smiled, opening her schedule. Topher was really nice. She was almost starting to like him. But then she thought of Amy breaking them up. The thought almost made her cry. Topher was the first boy to treat her like she really mattered. He also sounded like he hated Amy. 'He'll always be too good for me,' Sammy thought. 'He always will be.'

Despite that, Sammy still had to get to class. She read her schedule, seeing that it said she had science class. She turned towards Topher. "Science."

"Me, too. Let's go."

As they were walking, Sammy couldn't help but get caught off-track by his hair or his smile, even his eyes. He was just that noticeable. Finally, they were facing room 109. "Here we are. Oh also, a word of warning- the teacher can be really crazy sometimes." He opened the door, showing a crowd of kids Sammy didn't know. All except one, Zoey. Zoey was standing near the front of the room, waving Sammy over. "Over here, Sammy! Come on!"

Sammy quietly walked up to her friend. "Hi, Zoey."

Zoey smiled. "I didn't know this was your class."

"Well, it is." Sammy looked next to Zoey and saw a tanned boy in a blue T-shirt and jeans. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry for not introducing you! Sammy, this is Mike. Mike, meet Sammy."

"Hi, Mike."

"Hi, Sammy."

The teacher suddenly began speaking. "You're going to get new lab partners, bla bla. First pair- Mike and Sierra."

"Noooo! Cody!" Sierra looked at Cody with tears in her eyes. Zoey leaned over, whispering. "Sierra's crazy about Cody..."

"I can tell."

"Next! Zoey and Heather."

Sammy hadn't even noticed Heather was in her class. "Wish me luck, Sammy."


	5. Before Lunch

Sammy watched as her red-haired friend reluctantly walked to her seat. "It'll be okay, Zoey... I promise."

Zoey took her new seat. She smiled thankfully at Sammy. "I hope you don't get a partner like mine," she mouthed.

"Next pair! Sammy and Alejandro."

"What?!" Heather stood up, flaming mad. "Why is she HIS partner? That should be me! Nice one, Samey!"

Sammy felt like curling up into a tiny ball and hiding. She hadn't even done anything, and Heather already hated her. "C-Can we switch, maybe?" The last thing Sammy wanted was to sit next to Ale-jerk-dro for an hour.

"Sorry, Same- Sammy. But my decision is final..."

Sammy took her seat, feeling tears well up in her eyes. School was just cruel. On the bright side, Zoey sat not too far from her. "It'll be fine. Sammy, it's only an hour! Besides..." Zoey leaned to whisper in Sammy's ear. "You actually got Heather to admit she likes Alejandro!"

Sammy had to smile when she heard that. She'd never done that before. "Cool..."

"Why do you sound so scared? Nobody before you has been able to do that!"

For the rest of class, Sammy and Zoey passed notes to each other. Finally, it was time for lunch. "So." Zoey and Sammy were waiting for Jasmine and Dawn to get their things together, so they were standing in the doorway. "Speaking of admitting you like someone... do you? I admit it, I like Mike. He's just so sweet and funny."

"Well, there is this guy Topher..."

Before Zoey could say anything, Dawn and Jasmine were waiting for them in the hall. "Are ya coming?"

"Of course! We were just talking about boys."

"Oh! Finally admitted you like Mike? By the way, nice job with earlier. Heather was so jealous!"

"Yes, it was all over her aura."

Sammy had to wait for Amy to show up so she could buy her lunch. So she told her friends to go ahead without her. "We'll save you a seat, Sammy!"

"Were those your lame-o friends? You should just give up. They'll leave you soon, anyway. Just you wait..." Amy was standing expectantly, staring at Sammy. Behind her was Heather and Dakota. Behind Heather were two girls, one with a brown ponytail and glasses, the other with blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Ladies, this is my sorry-ass excuse of a sister. Samey! Will you buy the five of us lunch?"

"But I only brought money for one person. I can't buy five lunches!"

"Too bad! Now take us to the lunchroom. Now, or else you'll regret it!"

Sammy reluctantly started walking towards the cafeteria, wondering, 'Will I ever be treated nicely?'


	6. At Lunch The Surprise

Zoey sat at her table in the lunchroom, waiting for Sammy. She was really beginning to worry. She hoped Amy wasn't in her way. One day of being there, and Amy had made Sammy's life a walking disaster. "Hey, Jasmine? Are you sure Sammy's coming? She hasn't shown up in..."

Zoey suddenly saw Sammy, carrying a lunch tray full of lunches. She counted 5. Behind her were Amy, Dakota, Heather, and Heather's two followers, Lindsay and Beth. Amy looked furious with her twin, saying, "Move faster! Are you really that useless?"

Sammy's face wore an expression of fright, rage, and sadness all at once. She looked relieved as she sat the lunches down at a table. "Well... here."

Zoey watched as Amy slapped her sister, causing her to yell in pain. "What did I tell you? I wanted a table near the window! God, can you ever get more stupid?"

Amy stomped off, probably to get the oh-so-precious table she had claimed. Heather and Dakota followed close behind along with Lindsay and Beth. Shockingly, Heather didn't sit. She ran off, out of the cafeteria. The students' faces looked confused and concerned, as they watched the most popular girl in school run from everyone. Lindsay and Beth, being her followers, instantly ran after her. "Heather! Is everything okay? You can talk to us!"

Sammy took a seat near Zoey, grateful her friend had saved it for her. "Hey, guys. Do you know what's up with Heather? She ran off without saying anything."

"No. She never does that. Did ya see anything?"

"Not exactly. The sunlight was in my eyes. I think it might have something to do with Amy."

The girls looked over at Amy's table, and Jasmine said, "I know why Heather left like that! Look where Amy's sitting."

All four friends watched as Amy starting chatting with... Alejandro. Heather's boyfriend.

"Amy would never do that to a friend... At least I don't think so."

"Please. You call Amy Heather's friend?"

All the kids in the cafeteria had seen it. They began whispering to each other, and Sammy just looked confused. "What's the big deal?"

"Well, uh, everyday Heather sits next to Alejandro. It's kinda a big deal if she isn't."

"Guys! Did you see?" Sierra, the Cody-crazy girl was standing at their table. "I got it all on my phone! Now, I can start a YouTube channel with my Codykins..."

"I bet he'll enjoy that..." Dawn whispered over to Jasmine and the others.

"I've got to go." Sammy pushed in her chair. Amy was plenty mean. But stealing another girl'a boyfriend? That was wrong. "I need to help Heather."

"But Sammy! She was so mean to you!"

"True, but nobody deserves to be sad like that."

When Sammy said that, almost everyone at the table stood up. They were going to, apparently, even Sierra. So, as a group, they separated, going into different halls. Sammy walked down one, hearing crying shortly after. "Hello?"

"What do you want, Samey? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Crying in a empty hall isn't really busy. Look, you can trust me."

Heather turned her head to look at Sammy. "You know what happened. You saw. Everyone did!"

Heather's eyes were brimmed with clear tears, the gray surrounded by pinkish-red that always showed up when someone was crying. "I never thought Amy would do that to me..."

"I guess you didn't know her all that well."

"True, it was only a day. But she's so mean! Why... I thought she was my friend..." Heather began crying more, and Sammy awkwardly patted her back. "It'll be okay..."

"No, it won't. I'm nothing without him! I thought he actually loved me. I hate Amy now."

"Oh, I'm sure he still does. Give it time."

"Sammy? Is that you? Oh, you found her! Is she okay?"

Heather looked up, startled to find Jasmine, Dawn, and Zoey surrounding her. "Why are you here?"

"Sammy helped us realize that even though you can be mean, you don't deserve this."

The girls could suddenly hear footsteps coming from the far end of the hallway. Heather looked panicked, running somewhere else. She did it just in time too. Alejandro was coming towards them, looking concerned. He pretended to not even notice Sammy and her friends and continued walking, and it quickly turned into running. Sierra started laughing as she held up a lime green phone. "Recorded that, too! EEEEEEE!"


	7. Sammy's Choice

Amy hadn't been texting Heather at all for the last week. It was kind of upsetting, because everyone had thought they were friends. Also, Heather was feeling better, but wasn't returning Alejandro's texts or voicemails. Zoey had told her Jasmine had told her he'd left over 20 texts and 15 voicemails. The whole school was scared of Amy now.

"Okay. It's been a week. Any rumors about how many times Heather's been texted?"

"Well, I heard from Sierra it's about 30 by now."

"Wow."

Just as they were saying this, Amy yelled, "God, Samey! Move your loser friends out of the way, right now! I knew you were stupid."

"Okay..."

After Sammy, Jasmine, Dawn and Zoey had went to Zoey's locker to talk, they saw something. Heather was running down the hall, straight towards Sammy. "Samey? We need to talk now."

"Sure, ok." Sammy waved to her friends before being taken who-knows-where. They all smiled sympathetically at her. "Bye, Sammy."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Alejandro! I don't know whether to answer, or not." Heather's phone buzzed again. "See? He won't stop, and it's been a week."

"Maybe you should. It might help."

Heather looked thoughtful for a moment. "Thanks, Sammy."

"You just called me... Sammy?"

"Yeah, now that I've seen what you and your sister are truly like , you're a way better person than her." She walked off, her iPhone to her ear. "Hello?"

As Sammy walked back to join her friends, she was smiling. They all looked shocked when they saw that, and Jasmine even tried to feel her forehead.

"Are ya sick?"

"What, no! I was just... I was helping her."

"If you say so. What were you helping her with?"

"Well, I-"

Sammy was interrupted by her twin, Amy. Amy looked flaming mad, like steam was about to come out of her ears. "Tell me why you did it!"

Sammy looked shocked, surprised, and confused all at once. When she didn't respond, Amy kicked her in the stomach twice. "You... you helped Heather! Nobody does that!"

"Well, I'm the first."

"Ugh! I'll deal with you later, Samey!"

Finally, Amy and Sammy were home. Right away, Amy began beating Sammy up. "This is for being lazy at birth!" "This is for having lame friends!" "This is for stealing my light!"

"Your light? What do you even mean.."

"You were the first and only person to make Heather admit she likes Alejandro. I wanted to do that, that's why I faked being her friend!"

Sammy ended up with a black eye and a hurt ankle. It was swelling up really badly, and only hurt more when Amy threw a piece of wood at it. "Ow!"

"Don't give me that! Just do your homework on that thing. After all, you have no desk." Amy's desk was huge, a room for everything she wanted to put there. It was made out of dark brown polished wood, and looked new, although she'd gotten it months ago.

Sammy ran to her room. She took out a suitcase from her closet, putting in clothes and a small bag of food she'd been saving for an emergency. There wasn't much room left, but Sammy managed to put in a ruby and pearl necklace from Aunt Melissa. She packed the bag nice and tight, leaving a note before she left- "Dear Family, I'm sorry for running away. You'll eventually understand why, and I just want you to know I'll be alright. Tell Amy I hope she's happy."

With that, Sammy slammed the door. She was gone.


	8. The Accident

***Before I actually begin this chapter, my friend has a profile on FanFiction too. Check it out- GamingGirl13MCS4!***

Amy woke up early today. She could tell- something was going on, and she didn't like it. "Samey! Get up now, you worthless clone."  
There was no response. Amy figured that Sammy was still asleep. So Amy burst through Sammy's room. She didn't like it in there, the colorless walls and cramped space."Samey!"  
Still nothing. All Amy saw was a few tops and pairs of pants and shorts sitting on Sammy's bed. Also, a piece of paper. It was crumpled up, almost into a ball. "Hmm, let's see what she's been up to."  
"Dear Family..." Amy read the letter over and over. Sammy had run away. What really caught her attention was the last part- "Tell Amy I hope she's happy."  
"Mother! Father! Come here, now! Let's go, people. Come on!"  
Amy and Sammy's mother and father opened their bedroom doors. They had bags under their eyes, and didn't look too happy. "Amy, this better be good."  
"Samey ran away... I found this note on her bed."  
"Amy!" Her mom stared at her in shock. "You really brought your sister to do this?"  
"I never said it was my fault! Besides, she was just a spare me. I should start calling her Sparemy. As soon as I see her."  
The bus ride was long and boring. Dakota had gotten a ride, and it was obvious Heather wasn't about to sit near her. Lindsay and Beth probably went with her. Amy had nobody to sit near besides Cody, who kept trying to make moves on her while crazy Sierra glared at him. "Give it up, nerd."  
"Don't you touch a hair on Cody's head!" Sierra started to purposely splash her water bottle onto Amy, while Amy held her hands up in defense. "Stop, Crazy-girl!" Amy looked at all the students sitting on the bus. They would be on her side. Instead, a redhead in the back said, "You go, Sierra! Show her who's boss!" Soon, everyone was rooting for Sierra. They cheered whenever she made a nasty comeback.  
"Never! You hurt Cody!"  
"Calm down, you two! We can work together!" It was that princess songbird, Ella.  
"Ha, sorry, Princess. No can do."  
It took forever for the bus to show up in front of school. Amy was soaked to her skin, her hair sopping wet and still dripping. She looked almost as bad as the trees outside, with their leaves dripping with water from last night's rainstorm.  
The walk to her locker wasn't the same without Sparemy there to hold her backpack while she opened her locker. As she did this, Dakota walked over to her. "Where's your little slave of a sister? She quit?"  
"No. She ran away, and my parents think it's all my fault. As if I forced her to leave!"  
Amy turned away from Dakota and walked to where Heather was deleting text messages on her phone. She could hear her muttering, "He sent so many..."  
"Heather, WTF are you doing?! Aren't you supposed to be crying about last week?"  
Amy smirked at Heather, waiting for her to say something. When she did, it surprised everyone that heard. "You heartless jerk. Why would you make that happen?"  
"I didn't- wait, what?"  
Heather had already turned her back and continued deleting texts. Whoever Amy looked at turned away instantly. They were whispering about her.  
"Ugh, you people just drive me mad."  
Zoey startled her. "We drive you mad? We feel the same about you!" Amy looked clueless and Zoey just laughed. "Don't act like you don't know."  
She walked off with Jasmine and Dawn, like none of that had ever happened. But Amy really didn't know. So she tricked one of the school nerds, Harold, and demanded to know what was going on. "Sammy ran away and got hit by a car last night. Word around here is that Sammy didn't even try to avoid getting hit."  
Sparemy had been hit by a car?


	9. At the Hospital

Sammy was shaking as she opened her right eye, then her left. She looked up, seeing Zoey, Jasmine, Dawn, and even Topher. "Guys, she's awake!" Zoey said enthusiastically. "Sammy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My whole body just hurts a lot."

"Well, we're happy you're okay! That car hit you hard. We don't even know who was driving it."

Sammy smiled, enduring the pain. She'd never had this many people worry about her. It was always Amy this, Amy that. Everything about Amy. Sammy looked next to her, seeing two things- one, her bag was wide open and everything was spread out along the street, two, she had a huge blood stain on her shirt. She didn't have plans to get hit, she just thought it would take away the pain Amy had been giving her for the last 16 years.

"Does Amy know about this?"

"OMG yes! Today, you weren't there, and the school principal had police officers question her about you- How were things for your sister at home? How are you treating her?"

Topher added, "Really! She was all nervous, and finally said, "I treated her fine. She's a great sister!" and ran off, like we believe that."

"I know! Nobody would talk to her. She spent the whole day hiding. It was so fun to watch!"

"Okay. Girls and guys, do you mind clearing the area? We need to take your friend to the hospital."

Sammy weakly waved to her four friends, then the ambulance door closed. Before doing anything, Sammy was given an injection of sleep medicine. "We're doing this because for patients, it's best for them to get some rest. Most of the time, they're worried about whether they'll survive or not-"

"Blaineley! Just give her the shot!"

"Fine!"

Sammy fell asleep shortly after the shot, and woke up connected to wires. She was lying in a hospital bed, still a bit sleepy. "So, I see you've finally woken up."

"Topher? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing here, all by yourself. It must've been hard with nobody around to talk to."

Sammy really was beginning to like Topher. He was nice, although a bit worried about his looks, but Sammy knew he liked being perfect.

"Thanks, it means so much to me."

"No problem! Hey, do you want to go out sometime, when you're feeling better?"

Sammy's heart practically exploded. She had never been asked this before. She had to say yes.

"Of course! I'd love to!"

For a while, they talked about where they'd go. "I'd want to see a movie."

"Wouldn't you worry about messing up your perfect hands with popcorn?"

Zoey came later, followed by Jasmine and Dawn. "Hiya, Sammy! Good to see you're feeling a bit better!"

"Thanks, Jasmine. Hi, everyone."

"Are ya a bit surprised by so many visitors?"

Sammy was. Amy had been the one everyone cared about for years. She got all the attention, was prettier than Sammy, and was treated better. Sammy had never known a time where she was treated like Amy, except now.

"So, how did Amy react about all this?"

"Can I tell her?"

"Go ahead, Zoey."

"So she first found out when that guy Harold told her, and her face was all frozen up. Like, she couldn't move, and then ran into the girl's bathroom. She ripped up all the paper towels, and it was so loud Sierra could record it without her noticing. There were so many pieces it almost looked like Elsa from Frozen, with all the snow. When she left, her face was red like a tomato and she looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. It was so funny!"

Sammy smiled, trying to hold back laughter. Something about Amy doing that was just so funny, she had to laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Heather wore a red T-shirt to school today and got lots of people to sign it. She said she's going to give it to you-"

Heather started knocking on the door. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"You can come in!"

"As she walked in, she could feel Jasmine, Dawn, and Zoey watching her. Sammy looked a little tired. "I got this for you. I know how much you like the color red, so I got everyone to sign it. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, it's so nice of you to get it."

Sammy studied the shirt. "What's that small, white stuff?"

"Oh, yeah... that's where Amy signed it."

Sammy smiled again, she loved having all this attention. Life was actually beginning to look up for her.


	10. The Ending and Sammy's New Life

Zoey excitedly waited outside Sammy's hospital room with the others. Today, Sammy was leaving the hospital for good. Dawn was helping Jasmine tie the string on a "Welcome Back" balloon. "Done!"

"Just in time, too! One-" Zoey liked to count to three for big things like this. "Two!"

"Three!"

Sammy left the room, smiling and sitting in a wheelchair. "Why do you need that?"

"The day I ran away, Amy kinda sprained my ankle." Sammy showed off a teal cast on her leg. Everyone went "Ooh" and "Aah" and Dawn commented, "I knew she'd pick that one. It matches her eyes."

Sammy was also wearing the student-signed T-shirt Heather had given her, and it fit just right. She looked so happy and free. "Hi, everyone!"

"Sammy!" All her friends ran to hug her. "We're so happy you're finally out of here!"

"I know! I also have news."

Sammy's friends quickly braced themselves. This could be anything. "I got a phone call from my mom. She told me that she now knows how Amy can really be, she's sending me to live with my Aunt Melissa and cousin Bridgette. I'll still go to our school, but I'll just live farther away from it."

"Good for ya, Sammy."

"It's about time. What's your aunt's address?"

"I don't remember."

The girls talked happily as Sammy left the hospital. Life was getting better for Sammy.

"Anything new happen at school?"

"Not really. Topher did ask about you, though. He really does like you, Sammy."

"I know. The day I was stuck here, we agreed to go out sometime."

"Lucky!"

"How?"

"You know your crush likes ya. Mine hasn't said anything at all."

"Please, Jasmine! Shawn really does like you. He's just... shy."

Sammy had been dreading and happily expecting today for a long time. She was glad she had to move, but she was also sad she'd just be leaving this place behind. It would just be a memory.

"Well, let's get packing," she thought. Sammy began folding all her clothes. Because of Amy's bossiness, Sammy only got a few outfits to wear. Nothing extra. "Need any help?"

Zoey and Dawn were standing by the door. "But who let you in?"

"Your parents. Apparently, they're celebrating your last day here in luxury."

It was true. Sammy's parents were being nice to her for once, and Sammy had been given a red zebra-print suitcase that used to be her mother's, which had soft insides so soft you felt like sleeping in it. "When you were little, Amy always took the crib for herself, so you used this instead," she'd said when she gave it to Sammy. Sammy liked the idea of keeping something like that to herself. It felt special.

"Okay, but where's Jasmine?"

"Hiking trip with her family, no big deal."

Sammy nodded and continued stacking clothes in the suitcase. Dawn began standing over her, holding something behind her back. "Sammy? I have a gift for you, to congratulate you on moving..."

The box was pale silver, decorated with the night sky. Moons and stars were all over it. Sammy couldn't help but think, "If the gift isn't as nice as I think it is, I still have a neat box."

Sammy opened the present. Inside was a moon and stars charm bracelet and matching moon necklace. "I love it! It's beautiful."

Dawn smiled. "I knew you would."

"Sammy! Almost done packing?" Their parents now called Sammy what she liked to be called- Sammy.

"Yes, Mom!" Sammy looked at her necklace and bracelet, which she put on. They blended well with her outfit, and Sammy was able to smile as she went downstairs. "I'm ready!"

"Honey, where's your jewelry from?"

"My friend Dawn gave them to me."

"Such a nice girl!"

The final hours of Sammy's life there quickly ended. Sammy got in her aunt's car, and was taken away for good.

"So, Sammy. Are you happy to be leaving?"

"A bit, I mean, I'm going to miss it a little bit."

"Cool."

Since today was a Sunday, Sammy had school tomorrow. She jumped into her bed, which was the guest room transformed. It had sky blue walls with clouds printed on it, to mean hope and light. The bed was a cream color with cloud-shaped pillows and blue stitching to close the fabric. Life was actually good now.

In the morning, Sammy put on a pair of dark blue jeggings, a red fitted shirt, and red Converse sneakers. As Sammy ran downstairs, Melissa smiled and said, "Your mother wanted you to have a good life, and you got it."

At school, Heather and Alejandro walked over to where Sammy was at her locker. Rumors about them said that they were back together again and happy, all thanks to Sammy.

"Thanks, Sammy, you're a really good friend."

During lunch, Sierra showed up at the table Sammy shared with her friends. "Hi, Sammy! Do you mind answering a few questions for me?"

Topher also spent a full couple of hours talking with Sammy after school ended. They were finally getting to know each other.


End file.
